


Mito MerMay 2020 Thinks

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gen, Headcanon, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Merpeople, Merperson Senju Tobirama, Merperson Uzumaki Mito, Not!Fic, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: For MerMay this year I'm doing headcanons and ficbits upon request - up here, Mito.Including a ficbit of playful pups.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Mito MerMay 2020 Thinks

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my MerMay project this year, wherein I took suggestions of characters/ships on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1228444) and [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/617328600141660160/kaliras-mermay-thinks-notficcery) to spin up headcanons and potentially ficbits!
> 
> [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked) asked for Mito! Originally written out [here](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1264458) on Pillowfort.

** Ficbit **

Small hands tugged at the end of Mito's tail, and she smothered a laugh as she fanned her fins wider, taking care with her spines and twisting back on herself. One of the pups skittered away with a little clicking trill of alarm, but the others clustered closer, all but piling themselves atop Mito.

She smiled at them, wriggling her tail, then stretching out her arms, fingers splayed. The Senju pups had taken a surprising liking to her since her arrival . . . Mito hadn't expected it - knew she was strange, different, and had expected them to find her alarming. She trilled softly, crooking her fingers and fluttering her fins, and even the one who had recoiled darted back to her, his tail brushing the small of her back before he pounced on one of her broad side fins, rolling himself up in it.

Mito giggled and let him, running a hand over his head and then sinking backwards as though overwhelmed by the onslaught of the little ones. They shrieked and giggled, all flashing fangs and strong little tails in more shades of grey than Mito had known existed before coming here to the Senju pod.

Mock-growls and rough little tussles that didn't hurt - not Mito, who could have withstood considerably more aggressive playful gestures without flinching, and not each other - followed as the pups tumbled over each other and used Mito as both shelter and target. Mito allowed it, stirring up their game from time to time by knocking one or another of them tail over top, or catching one in her embrace and squishing them gently, the whole lot of them roaming the breadth of the small bay in their game until they were interrupted by a sharp, loud call.

Mito lifted her head, her hair flowing around her shoulders and body with the movement - the pups had pulled it free of its knots early in their game; the little one responsible had flinched and offered warbling apologies, but Mito had only smiled at her and pulled it the rest of the way free. Tobirama moved deeper into the bay from where he had called out just at the edge, and more than half the pups left Mito with loud cries of excitement, driving into Tobirama in happy greeting.

Tobirama, one of the biggest, fiercest sharks Mito had ever seen, smiled and let himself be taken down by the little pack, laughing and praising them, tail swishing just hard enough to send them tumbling through the water, laughing happily. Mito gathered up the ones still clinging to her and went to join him.

Tobirama, Mito suspected, might be part of why the pups had taken to her rather than taken fright of her. Both because they were used to seeing dangerous mers as potential playmates, and because Mito had grown swiftly close to Tobirama himself.

* * *

** Headcanon/Tail Details **

. . .you know, I've seen art/design of a crocodile mer/taur woman, and that is _very tempting_ \- that would be quite the interesting take on Mito. . . - but slightly outside the realm of MerMay. *ahem*

I've contemplated some different fishytails for Mito, and had some interesting thoughts - honestly, a kraken was one of my initial thoughts for her, and now I rather want to write that possibility out. Potentially even a proper _huge_ kraken, big enough to drag down ships of the line easily, with tentacles and body in flaming reds, perhaps accented with a nice rich teal.

Mito's lair deep in a cove tucked behind a shipwreck bay, tentacles long enough to bring down invading ships - and cause the whirlpools the area is named for, _Uzushio_ , without even emerging fully from her lair if she cares to remain holed up comfortably. Not that she's vicious without _cause_ . . . but Mito is the goddess of her realm and no mistake.

Alternatively, for a Mito more comfortably sized to match with a mer community. . .

I could think of some real fish - including the krakens' smaller, mortal cousins in tentacles, perhaps - but my favourite mental image is somewhat of an amalgam. A long, slender tail, flexible like a traditional mermaid, in brilliant reds and fading out like a sunset into rich teal on her wide, long fins.

Spines in places - more like a sea urchin than a lionfish - and sharp claws and teeth that are so fine they look more decorative than deadly, particularly when Mito is holding her calm poise and her enigmatic not-quite-smile.

Her tail is generally sleek, lean and flexible, and her fins are big but spare, not frilly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some _thoughts_ about kraken!Mito, which will call for proper storytelling . . . later.


End file.
